


The Beginning of a Fine Tradition

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: First Time, Hair Pulling, Hickies, M/M, Rimming, Scratching, affirmative consent, and of course everyone's favorite, blowjob, fuck buddies, fuck buddies to feelings, handjob, hung sonny, size queen rafael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 22:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Rafael's just there to fuck Sonny's (he's guessing) big dick. Sonny's fine with that.





	The Beginning of a Fine Tradition

"I want to be clear," Rafael says in a rush when Sonny pulls away from kissing him and starts fumbling with his vest, "I'm here because I'm pretty sure your dick is huge, and I have no plans to stay for breakfast or make this a regular thing."

"I don't care," Sonny replies. "I've wanted to fuck you since the first time I saw you. As long as that's still on the table, you can leave as soon as I've come."

Rafael chuckles, delighted by Sonny's blunt agreement. "What? I don't even get off?"

Sonny pauses his frantic hands and gives Rafael a hot look that makes Rafael licks his lips. "I'll get you off so hard you'll forget your fucking name," he says.

Rafael groans and shoves Sonny away from him. "We'll get to fucking faster if we take off our own clothes."

Sonny stares as Rafael starts undoing his own tie. "Yeah," he says, breathless. "Good idea." His fingers slip on his buttons before he manages to steady his hands and get stripped down. He's down to his underwear before Rafael because he lets his clothes drop to the floor while Rafael sets his pieces on top of Sonny's hamper so they won't get too wrinkled.

Rafael laughs when Sonny launches himself onto his bed, landing so hard he bounces twice. "You don't need to sell me on your interest," he says as he pulls off his undershirt.

"Fuck me, your biceps are ridiculous," Sonny replies, sitting up on his knees and slipping his fingers into his underwear. He makes sure Rafael is watching before he slowly pulls down his waistband and pulls his dick out. 

Rafael stares and almost curses under his breath. He'd guessed the length would be impressive just given that everything about Sonny is long, but the girth, well, that's a bonus he hadn't expected. "If I'm not riding your dick in ten minutes, we are wasting our time."

Sonny throws back his head and laughs. Rafael's seen him do it before and appreciated it, but now that he can see _every_ line of Sonny's body while he does it? Well, that's a different sort of appreciation. "You wanna ride it, get over here," Sonny says, leaving his underwear tucked under his balls as he stretches out on his bed.

Rafael removes his own underwear completely and crawls after him, running his hands up Sonny's thighs, then over his hips, and finally up his chest. He thumbs Sonny's nipples to see what he'll do and hums in approval when Sonny arches into the touch. "Where's the lube?"

Sonny twists towards the nightstand to the left and opens the top drawer. He pulls out lube and condoms. "Am I getting you ready or are you taking care of that yourself?" He asks.

"I'll take care of myself," Rafael replies, licking once at Sonny's dick before pulling on his underwear. "Unless you object, I thought I'd eat you out while I do it."

"If I ever turn down rimming, I've been switched with a clone," Sonny says, lifting his hips so Rafael can remove his underwear. He drops his feet flat on the bed and grabs a pillow from under his head, sliding it beneath his hips.

"I'll make a note," Rafael says, chuckling. He takes a moment to appreciate the view before him. Sonny's fully relaxed, hands behind his head, a smile on his face. He's flushed from arousal. His cheeks and ears are pink, and there's a blush spotting his chest. His inner thighs look incredibly soft, and Rafael decides to start there. He kisses just above Sonny's left knee, then drags his mouth upwards. 

Sonny gasps and undulates. "Oh, that's nice," he says. "Feel free to leave a couple marks."

It's not something Rafael usually does, but it's also not usually requested. He nudges up near the top of Sonny's thigh and sucks lightly, then with more force. Sonny moans and throws his other leg over Rafael's shoulder, curling his calf behind Rafael's neck. 

Rafael stops sucking and examines his work. The mark will be small, but it'll definitely be there. He switches to the other thigh, cupping Sonny's calf just under his knee to hold his leg in place while he sucks and nibbles another mark.

"God, I bet you're amazing at sucking dick," Sonny says as Rafael lifts his mouth and presses his thumb into the bruise he's made. 

"I am fantastic at sucking dick," Rafael replies, "but I'm not sucking you off right now. If I get your dick in my mouth, I'm not taking it out until you've come, and I want to get fucked tonight."

Sonny presses his palms into his eyes and gives a wordles yes. "Fuck me. You're smart; you're hot; and you're a fucking size queen who tops from the bottom. You're the wettest wet dream in the world."

Rafael laughs, surprised but flattered, then drops down onto his elbows so he can nuzzle at Sonny's balls. He gets one hand on the lube and pops the cap, breathing heavily against Sonny's hole as he slicks his first finger and pulls a knee up so he can reach himself.

"Wait," Sonny says, scrambling into a half-sitting position. He's staring down Rafael's back, and he looks beautifully wrecked already. "Wait, I want to see you fuck yourself."

"Smart, big dick, and likes to watch," Rafael says, pressing his finger against himself and rubbing lightly just to watch Sonny's eyes widen. "Speaking of wet dreams." He presses his finger inside and doesn't have to fake his gasp. It's always a small, perfect shock to his system when he gets fingered, whether by himself or anyone else. He works his finger in and out a few times, then ducks his head back down to lick Sonny's balls and work his way behind them.

"Fuck, you're so goddamn hot," Sonny says. He drops a hand to his thigh, then touches Rafael's head lightly. "Can I…" He cuts off with a moan when Rafael licks over his hole. 

"Don't push down," Rafael says, lifting his chin just enough to make sure Sonny hears him. "But you can pull my hair some."

"Fuck." Sonny slides his hand into Rafael's hair, then holds still when Rafael glances at the lube. "I could…" he offers, grabbing the tube and gesturing down Rafael's body. 

Rafael can't breathe for a moment. No one's ever offered to help him with more slick when he's fucking himself open, and there is something ridiculously hot about the offer. "Sure," he says. "Just...um,"

"I have an idea," Sonny says. "I'll let you do all the work, but I can at least warm up the lube."

"Sure," Rafael repeats because Sonny's squeezing lube onto his fingers and rubbing them together to warm it up. "I trust you."

The quick, bright smile Sonny gives him makes Rafael bite his lip, and then bury his face back against Sonny's ass. He hadn't expected confidence or niceness to change while they were fucking, but to see it like this, it's something else. 

Rafael licks against Sonny's hole again, and then starts to thrust his tongue, mixing short, darting motions with longer, exploratory presses. Sonny moans and slides his thumb down Rafael's spine. A moment later, two of his fingers slip between Rafael's cheeks, rubbing up and down lightly and leaving a thick trail of lube for Rafael to add to what's already on his finger.  
It's so casually intimate Rafael almost loses his rhythm. He slips his finger out of himself, coats his second finger, then presses in again, sucking hard at Sonny's hole at the same moment his fingers bottom out.

"Goddamn," Sonny says, his clean hand wrapping in Rafael's hair and tugging hard for a moment. "God, do that again."

Rafael repeats the hard suction, pointedly slurping to make it sound as obscene as possible. Sonny's hand tightens in his hair again, and he fucks himself harder on his fingers at the pressure.

The only noises in the room for the next few minutes are Sonny's gasps and curses, the slick sound of Rafael fucking himself on his fingers, and the wet noises he brings forward as he fucks Sonny's ass with his tongue.

"Stop stop stop stop," Sonny chants, falling back onto the bed. He shivers when Rafael lifts his head, then blows cool air across his hole. "Fuck. If you want to fuck me, you have to stop eating me out. I'm gonna come."

_Some other time,_ Rafael almost says, but he manages to swallow it back. He laughs quietly at himself as he pulls his fingers free and reaches for the condom. He'll mention the possibility of a second time to Sonny _after_ they've gotten off. No reason to rush it. Their sexual compatibility is unquestionable, and he certainly doesn't want to distract from their current goals by suggesting they come up with some new ones.

He slides the condom over Sonny's dick, then drizzles lube on the head and works it down the shaft. Sonny moans at the touch but doesn't seem to be on the edge of coming anymore.

"You sure you can take it with so little prep?" Sonny asks, holding the bottom edge of the condom as Rafael shifts to straddle his lap. 

"It'll be fine," Rafael says, meeting Sonny's eyes so he can see he's being honest. "I like to work for it."

Sonny grips the base of his dick and wraps his other hand around Rafael's hip to help support him. "Fuck. You're gonna kill me."

Rafael doesn't reply. He's on a mission now, and he doesn't want to concentrate on anything except getting that dick in his ass. He spreads his cheeks with his hands and rocks forward and down until Sonny's dick is lined up with his hole. He presses down carefully, hissing as the head breaches and slips inside him. 

Sonny, to his credit, doesn't ask if he's okay or needs to stop. His hand is steady on Rafael's hip, and his gaze is locked on Rafael's face, reading his reactions with a sharp eye. "There you go," Sonny says quietly as the bottom flare of the head slides into Rafael. "God, you took that so well."

"You liked that?" Rafael asks, feeling a filthy smile settle on his face. "You like seeing me take your dick up my ass?"

"Yeah, I do," Sonny replies. He breathes out hard when Rafael presses down fast, taking half his length in one go. "Shit," he mutters. "Goddamn fuck shit."

Rafael laughs brokenly, a little out of breath but loving it. He takes the rest of the length more slowly, rocking down in tiny, careful movements as Sonny strokes his hip and murmurs praise about how good he looks, how strong his thighs are, how tight his ass is. 

When he's fully seated, Rafael groans in delight and slides his hands up Sonny's chest, stopping when his hands are curled around Sonny's shoulders. "Need a minute?" he asks, not caring that he's panting.

Sonny responds by sliding his hand from Rafael's hip up to his chest. He rubs his thumb in a circle over Rafael's nipple and watches him arch. "You do whatever you want however you want," he says. "I'll just lie back and enjoy it."

Rafael presses his palms against Sonny's shoulders as he lifts his hips and starts to ride. He concentrates on shallow movements first, luxuriating in how full he feels, how good the slide is, how it's just on the edge of being too much, but it's not. It's just-just enough.

After Rafael's first few thrusts, Sonny lets go of his dick and squeezes Rafael's thigh while he drops his other hand from Rafael's nipple and curls it loosely around Rafael's dick. There's just enough friction to send Rafael's need up another notch without getting anywhere close to getting him off. "Yeah, work my dick," Sonny says, dragging his nails lightly up and down Rafael's thigh. "Show me what your ass can do. Show me how much you like to ride a fat dick."

Rafael would laugh at the filthy talk if Sonny didn't sound absolutely confident in every word. He meets Sonny's gaze again, and Sonny's still watching his face, looking like all he wants to do for the rest of the week is lie here and watch Rafael fuck him. Rafael clenches around him on the downstroke and chuckles when Sonny pushes up hard in response. "Yeah, show me what you can do with this dick," Rafael says. "See if you can keep up."

Sonny's eyes light up at the challenge. He digs both hands into the meat of Rafael's ass and thrusts up as he pushes Rafael down. "Like that?" he pants, nails sharp against Rafael's skin.

"Yeah," Rafael sighs, digging his nails into Sonny's shoulders in response. "Yeah, fuck me like you know what you're doing." He clenches again, then drops forward, grunting in approval when Sonny lifts his head and shoulders so they can meet for a sloppy, hard kiss.

"Shove my dick in you every goddamn night if you wanted it," Sonny says against Rafael's mouth. "Make you suck me off then come all over your smart fucking mouth."

"I'd suck you so hard you'd never want to take your dick out of my mouth," Rafael replies. "Bend you over the couch and eat you out until you came without being touched."

"Oh, yeah?" Sonny says, grabbing Rafael's dick again, but this time his grip is perfectly tight. "You think you're that good?"

Rafael slams his ass down and grinds hard, slipping his forearms around Sonny's neck so he's forced to sit up farther and Rafael gets that last, tiny press of perfection in his ass. "I know I'm that good, and so do you," Rafael says.

Sonny speeds up his handjob, slicking his thumb over Rafael's slit on every upstroke, getting it so damp with precome, it starts to feel like Rafael's getting licked. It makes Rafael shiver from head to toe, makes him slip out of rhythm and not want it back. The erratic thrust of his hips and the sure glide of Sonny's hand are a perfect combination that he lets take over completely until he's gasping and yelling wordlessly and coming all over Sonny's hand.

"Jesus, you're beautiful," Sonny says, grabbing Rafael's hips and thrusting shallowly up into him. Rafael grunts, and Sonny freezes. "Too much? Fuck. I can--"

"Keep going," Rafael replies. "I want you to come in me."

"It's not too much?" Sonny asks, but he's already snapping his hips up again. "Rafael--"

Rafael manages to open his eyes, and he bites on the underside of Sonny's jaw. "I wanna feel your dick tomorrow every time I sit down. Make it worth my while."

Sonny stutters something unintelligible and fucks Rafael hard, biting his collarbone when Rafael whispers encouragement and clenches around him again and again. Sonny comes in a shivering, swearing cacophony that nearly makes Rafael hard again. He falls back onto the bed, arms out wide, and gulps for air.

Rafael slumps forward, propping himself on his forearms on either side of Sonny's head. He kisses Sonny's neck and jaw, then slides his mouth against Sonny's lips, keeping the touch light with just enough pressure it's not a tease. Sonny hums approval and kisses back the same, his breath evening out as they kiss and kiss.

"Here," Sonny says a few minutes later when Rafael shifts position. He's got his hands held up. "If you feel half as good as me, you're gonna fall on your face the second you really move."

Rafael huffs a laugh and grasps Sonny's hands, using the provided leverage to climb out of Sonny's lap and drop gracelessly on the other side of the bed. "Thanks," he says, rubbing his face against the sheets. Sonny hands him a pillow, and Rafael tucks it under his head. 

"That was fucking great," Sonny says after another few minutes. He sounds half-asleep and entirely happy with the world.

"Yeah, it was," Rafael agrees. He tries to open his eyes so he can see Sonny's face, but he's just on the edge of sleep, and it seems too difficult. "Might nap," he says, hearing the slur in his words. Sonny's quiet 'that's fine' is the last thing he hears before he's out.

*

When Rafael wakes up, he's alone in the bed. It's only been twenty minutes. There's a cozy looking flannel robe draped on the end of the bed, and he pulls it on absentmindedly as he walks out of the bedroom. The bathroom door is open, and Rafael steps in to relieve himself and check for any sex-related damage. His thighs burn from the workout, and his ass is wonderfully tender when he clenches. There's a bruise forming on his collarbone and more than one set of nail marks on his skin. He grins at the sight of it all and ties the robe before leaving the bathroom.

Sonny's in his tiny kitchen making a sandwich that's roughly three inches thick. He's wearing a robe similar to Rafael's. He flashes Rafael a grin and points at his food. "You want one?" he asks. 

"Sure," Rafael replies. He walks over to the couch and sits down. He can watch Sonny work, and he finds he's fascinated at the way Sonny piles together another sandwich. The meat, cheese, and spinach layered on with a careful delicacy that seems almost reverent. When Sonny slices tomato to finish off both sandwiches, he cuts perfectly medium-thick pieces with the kind of precision that only comes from a lot of dedicated practice. "You really are a cook, huh?"

Sonny glances up as he drizzles some sort of spiced oil onto the top pieces of bread. "I mean, I love it, so yes?"

"I can see it in how you're moving," Rafael explains as Sonny puts the two sandwiches on a plate. "It's nice to watch."

Sonny's smile this time is a little shy, and Rafael won't even pretend to himself that he's not charmed. "Thanks," Sonny says. "You want water or beer or anything?"

"Water, please," Rafael replies. He stands and walks to the counter as Sonny takes down two glasses and fills them from the spigot on the fridge. Rafael picks up the plate and carries it to the couch at Sonny's nod. He sets it on the coffee table, then sits again. 

Sonny sits next to him and hands him one of the glasses. "You feel okay?" Sonny asks before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"I feel well-fucked," Rafael replies, "so I'm doing fine."

Sonny snorts and makes an approving sound, his mouth too full to speak. Rafael takes a bite of his own sandwich and can't help the pleased noise he makes at how good it is. That shy smile blooms on Sonny's face again, and Rafael considers maybe staying for breakfast after all. 

*

Sonny wakes him up with a series of soft, slow kisses across his shoulders and down his back, then gives Rafael a lazy handjob that feels like perfection. He makes a spinach and mushroom omelette that's so good Rafael is tempted to propose marriage. Instead of doing something so stupid, he presses Sonny against the kitchen counter and proves that he does, in fact, suck dick so well that Sonny doesn't even try to pull out and come on his face.

"I gotta say," Sony says as he catches his breath and touches the bruise he left on Rafael's collarbone, "if you wanna stay the weekend and really have some fun, I'm all for it."

Rafael chuckles and considers the offer. "I need to run to my place for fresh clothes," he says, "but I could be tricked into breakfast one more time."

"Tricked," Sonny mutters, a laugh trailing after it. "Is that what you're calling it?"

"I'd be willing to discuss an alternative," Rafael replies, loving the way Sonny tips back his head and laughs. "If the rest of the weekend meets expectations."

"Oh, it'll meet 'em," Sonny says. He dips his head down and presses a quick kiss to Rafael's mouth. "And then maybe we'll discuss what happens next."

A date, Rafael thinks, but doesn't say. He'll wait until Sunday night, then propose dinner on Monday if their schedules line up. The way Sonny's watching him with bright eyes and a teasing smile, he thinks Sonny might suggest lunch, and Rafael decides to go ahead and accept if Sonny gets there first. Might as well work through the meals in the correct order, anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost called this One Dick Wonder. You're welcome.


End file.
